


Behind Closed Doors or Sometimes Open Ones

by When_The_Cicadas_Die



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multiple Pairings, basically just a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_The_Cicadas_Die/pseuds/When_The_Cicadas_Die
Summary: [Kinktober 2019 Fic] The life of a Vocaloid is stressful. Whether they're at the very top of the ladder or just starting out, being pushed into stardom is hard work and the managers are constantly breathing down their necks. Vocaloids must attend a private school of music on their days off, where they're taught by the best of the best. When they're not at school, they must be in a studio or on a tour bus. So just how on earth do they find the time to live like normal teenagers and young adults when they're being constantly monitored by the adults? Well, they don't. They just take risks instead.





	1. More Stress But More Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Luka helps her girlfriend Miku calm down before a big performance.

“Ugh!” With a heavy sigh, the star of the show plopped herself down onto a light-weight chair in front of a mirror. The flimsy thing almost broke upon impact due to her frustration.

“Miss Hatsune, we absolutely must finish your make-up before-”

“I’ll do it myself,” the teal-haired girl barked, interrupting the assistant.

“B-But Miss, we’re under direct orders of Haku-san...” Trembling at the knees, the small-framed female absolutely didn’t want to challenge Miku Hatsune herself, but she also didn’t want to face a stern lecture from the higher ups.

“Tell Haku to shove it! I’m sick of being forced to sit around while you pests prod your brushes in my face and choke me half to death with ridiculous amounts of perfume!” Normally, the girl was prone to freaking out before a huge show, but today, her lashing out was on a whole new level. She hurled toxic words over her shoulder, demanding that the girl left at once, although she made it clear that she could do her own ‘god damn’ make-up before the assistant was gone.

Growling under her breath at the height of her frustrations, she retrieved her phone from one of the pockets on her ridiculous new outfit and slammed it onto the desk. She didn’t want to admit it to the assistants and certainly not to the manager Haku, but she was incredibly stressed out, nervous and upset. She was the top Vocaloid, or so she was told by countless adults above her, with ‘huge amounts of potential’ despite only being eighteen; pushed into fame at sixteen. It was hard for her to admit that she was struggling, because the one time she had done so at the beginning of her career, the whole show nearly fell apart.

She didn’t even want to get started on her girlfriend.

Tapping harshly at the expensive phone, she checked her call log and messages for the tenth time that night, the same wave of disappointment rushing over her when there was still nothing waiting for her, and that only fuelled her anger further. Clenching her fists together, Miku was about five seconds away from smashing the comically large mirror opposite her, where her reflection stared into her soul and silently mocked her. “The hell are you looking at?” She challenged her reflection, or rather, herself. Raising a fist, her phone began to buzz and shuffle along on the desk, saving the mirror for another day.

Miku darted her glance to the screen, seeing a photo of her girlfriend pop up. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should answer after the silence she faced all day long. The urge to hear her voice ate away at her, though. Cursing herself for her weakness for romance, she snatched the phone up and pressed it to her ear. Acting like she didn’t know who was on the other end, she spoke in a disgustingly professional, snooty tone. “Hello? You’ve reached Miku Hatsune’s personal phone. I assume you’re someone important, so make yourself known before I get bored and hang the fuck up.”

“Ouch. You’re totally pissed off at me, aren’t you?”

“This is Miku Hatsune speaking,” the teal-haired girl repeated. “May I ask who this is?”

“Luka Megurine, the pathetic excuse of a girlfriend of the talented, insanely beautiful Miku-chan.” The pinkette’s sheepish, apologetic tone reached the other’s ear. “I wanted to get through to you sooner, babe. Honestly.”

“Tch,” Miku scoffed, pulling the phone away from her ear and apathetically clicking it onto speaker and then tossing it back down onto the desk. Folding her arms across her chest, she still didn’t sound impressed at all. “You got two minutes to explain yourself.” She bluntly stated, extending her arm out and making a grab for some sparkly blue nail polish.

“Uhh… Well, it’s an easy explanation, really,” Luka half-heartedly laughed. “Kiyoteru shoved my ass into a studio. He told me I’ve been ‘slacking off’ lately, and the dick took away all things he considered a distraction. Naturally, I never get shit done when I’m under pressure, so he punished me even further by ordering me to clean the _entire fucking Vocaloid mansion._”

Miku’s eyes grew wider by the second with every little bizarre detail Luka came out with. By the time the pinkette was done, she wasn’t even focused on painting her nails any more – instead, she was overcome with a terrible urge to burst out laughing. She bit down on her lip, a few giggles managing to escape her. “Woooow…! So I had no reason to be mad at you at all.”

“That’s right, you over-dramatic bitch,” Luka snickered from the other end of the phone. “But I’ve still been a pathetic excuse of a girlfriend. Not even just for today. Kiyoteru is right, I’ve been slacking off when it comes to rehearsing and writing new songs. I’ve been complaining like crazy lately about all the stress I’ve felt, without even considering how _you _felt. I should be more supportive… It’s okay to be mad at me, Mi-chan.”

Miku took in a deep breath upon hearing that all of a sudden. “I… I didn’t want to bring it up, in case I came off as clingy… And you were really struggling, so I felt bad, but…” she huffed, pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts. “Yeah, I have been feeling a bit neglected lately. I was worried you were gonna get trapped inside your own head and slowly drift away from me. It’s been driving me nuts, having to deal with it alone.”

“Shit,” Luka sighed heavily. That was all she could say at present. Silence fell between them as they realised they were both pretty much in the wrong, and as the realisation sunk in that it could’ve been resolved had they communicated better. “Next time, let’s just sit down and talk if our feelings get to be too much… Okay?”

Miku nodded on instinct, but then remembered to verbally confirm it. “R-Right. These manager assholes always force me to keep my feelings and stress bottled up, so it’s kind of… a habit… I accidentally snapped at one of the assistants trying to do my make-up a few minutes ago.”

“Make-up?” Luka repeated, in a tone of apparent confusion. Surely, she’d be tilting her head to the side if Miku could see her right now.

“Are you… joking?” Miku could barely get her words out. More silence. And then, a loud screech. “I have a huge show tonight, you god damn idiot!”

“Oh my god, I completely forgot-!” Luka gasped in a rather dramatic manner. She really was an airhead. “Oh noooo, I’m the worst girlfriend ever…!” A sharp whine soon followed.

“If we’d actually been communicating normally the past few days, you would’ve known…!” Miku grimaced. ‘That idiot Luka-chan better consider herself lucky we’re not face-to-face right now, otherwise it’d end up being fist-to-face...’ she thought to herself, gritting her teeth together. “I’m freaking out right now. I’m on in fifteen minutes and I don’t even have my make-up or nails done. Not to mention I have no idea which perfume to put on, and don’t get me started on my frizzy, non-curly hair…!”

“Breathe, breathe!” Luka frantically responded from the other end, hoping to calm her girlfriend down. There were plenty of times in the past where Luka had to calm the other down; it was quite often their schedules kept them apart, and it was even more often Miku had a meltdown right before a show. And this time was no different than the others. “You’re alone, aren’t you?”

Taking in sharp, shallow breaths, Miku gulped and mumbled ‘yes’ in response. Tears were welling up in her bright blue eyes. She always hated being apart from her beloved girlfriend before shows. They saw each other often enough outside of stardom, but sometimes it wasn’t enough for the teal-haired girl.

“Well… Y’know what we always do before big events, right babe?” Luka’s tone dropped to that of a more suggestive one, and Miku’s mind immediately flashed back to what her girlfriend was referring to.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the memories. Her heart began to pound softly in her chest, and although it was mostly nerves due to the upcoming performance, it was also partly because of the anticipation and adrenaline rush she felt. “Y-You’re alone too, right…?” She quietly stuttered without meaning to.

“In my bedroom. Most of the Vocaloids are out. I’ve been ‘grounded’ by old man Kiyoteru… Lucky me, hmm?” A hint of mischievousness was evident in her voice. “So, you got fifteen minutes? What about make-up?”

“Better make it ten. Maybe less if Haku comes and kicks my dressing room door open,” Miku rolled her eyes at the thought. She peered down to her outfit. Yet another ridiculously tight, revealing dress to wear on stage. Although in situations like this, it was more convenient than anything.

“Well, isn’t it about time you started rubbing that pussy of yours, Mi-chan?” Luka hummed innocently.

At that moment, Miku grabbed the phone from the desk and switched speaker off. She used one hand to press the phone to her ear, before slipping the other under the short skirt of the outfit. “Careful what you say. You never know when you’re on or off speaker,” Miku teased with a snort, before running her middle finger over her most sensitive spot through her panties.

“Not my problem if you get caught finger-fucking yourself. I’m not gonna be responsible for it if you don’t have enough sense to switch speaker off,” the pink-haired girl hissed into her girlfriend’s ear.

“Mmh...” That low, seductive tone of hers sent a shiver down Miku’s spine, which momentarily spiked the pleasure she felt from just a single rub and caused a soft mumble to pass her lips.

“Don’t tell me you’re wet already,” Luka tutted. “God, I wish I could see those pretty pink lips. And not the ones on your face, in case you’re confused.”

“Tch… Y-You think I’m that dumb…? You’re so lame,” Miku scoffed, increasing the pace of her fingers ever so slightly.

“You wouldn’t be calling me lame if I had my head buried between your soft, cute thighs,” came the other’s remark.

Miku squeaked lightly at the thought of Luka in such a position. It had been at least a week since the two last had enough time for that sort of thing, and even then, it was short-lived because of their schedules. “Mmh… L-Luka-chan, you _reaaally _need to fuck me good soon,” the girl moaned out, in a strained whisper. She was growing hot and bothered already.

“You have some free time after this show tonight, don’t you?”

Miku wasn’t really able to think straight at that point. It took her a few moments to actually come up with an answer and register exactly what she was being asked. “Uhh… Y-Yeah. We’re on the tour bus to home tonight… at uhhh...”

Luka snickered again, louder this time. “You’re so cute when you can’t think straight. That dumb look on your face while your eyes start to roll back is my absolute favourite. Shame I can’t see it.”

A pout pulled at the girl’s face. She couldn’t think of anything witty to fight back with, though. “Shut up and talk dirty to me already,” she quietly demanded, before pushing her fingers past her panties at last. When her fingers came into contact with her wet opening, she gasped lightly and started pushing harder against her clit while rubbing quickly.

“Wow, you sure love doing this, don’t you?” Luka sneered. “Oh, I’d love to see your face right now, seriously. You’re probably bright red and struggling to keep your moans quiet.”

Miku pursed her lips, not wanting to give her girlfriend the satisfaction of being right. Instead, she hummed innocently. “Mmm, wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Absolutely. That’s why I expect a pic in… hmm...” Luka trailed off, as though thinking. “Five minutes.”

“Y-You know that Haku routinely checks my phone to make sure I’m not looking at _or_ doing… th-that sort of thing…!” Miku gasped in protest, her cheeks darkening at the order.

“So delete it as soon as it’s sent,” Luka casually replied. “C’mon, no time to argue. Time’s running out. I wanna make you squirm some more.”

Miku groaned quietly. She hated how easily she always gave into Luka; it was as though her air-headed girlfriend didn’t realise that all it took was a minute for those suggestive photos to be leaked. But at the same time, that only added to the thrill for Miku. After all, such a thing had never happened before. So she rolled her eyes, and complied. “Yeah, yeah.”

“I’m not hearing enough moaning. Come, Mi-chan… Get yourself all nice and wet for me. Just think of all the different things I’m gonna do to you tonight,” Luka softly purred.

That seductive whisper hitting Miku caused her to gulp. She slid a finger into herself, taking in a deep breath as it went in with ease. There was no doubt she was in for a treat later tonight. She just had to calm her nerves, perform flawlessly, and then she could go home and be with her girlfriend. “T-Tell me...” she shyly requested.

“I don’t want to spoil it,” Luka sounded as though she was playfully pouting. “Use your imagination...”

Miku was desperate to know, but it seemed she had no choice but to be patient. So, she let her mind take over, slipping her eyes shut and pushing another finger into herself, beginning to pick up the pace. She thought of Luka standing over her right now, her hot breath tickling against her neck and fingers teasing her most delicate spot. “Mmh… Haaah… L-Luka-chan,” her moans spilled out.

“Good, good,” came the girl’s whisper of approval. “Don’t forget your clit, Mi-chan. You always were lousy at masturbating properly...” Another teasing giggle.

Miku huffed, not in the right state of mind to fight back and defend herself. It was true, anyway. Miku hardly ever got time to please herself, even less time than she spent with Luka. She hadn’t quite learned how to get it perfect. With a bit of a struggle to adjust her fingers, she pressed her thumb lightly against her most sensitive spot and worked on creating a decent enough motion so that she could pleasure both places at once. And once she worked up that motion, pleasure began to overwhelm her. “Ah…!”

“Sounds like you’re really enjoying it,” Luka hissed. “Mm, it’s making me kinda wet, too.”

Miku chewed on her lower lip, thrusting her fingers deeper inside, before hitting another insanely pleasurable spot. “Haah!” A fairly loud yelp escaped her lips, and she immediately shut herself up.

“Shh, shh. Not so loud,” came her girlfriend’s scolding tone.

“I-I know… I know,” she grunted. From that one thrust alone, she found herself pushed closer to the edge, and was just about ready to burst already. The fact that time was ticking away made her more eager to finish.

“You’re close, right?” Luka somehow always knew. Perhaps it was because her girlfriend made the exact same cute grunts and noises every single time.

“Mm...” Miku nodded once, even though Luka couldn’t see. It was more of an instinct thing again. Her breathing was growing heavier, and she could feel that pleasure welling up inside of her to an almost unbearable level. She was using all her willpower to stop herself from crying out and moaning, only letting a few whispers and squeaks escape her. “I-I only… only have a few more minutes...”

“So hurry up and come...”

That teasing purr made Miku lose control for a moment, a fairly loud yelp passing her lips as she once again hit that pleasurable spot inside. “F-Fuck…!” It wasn’t like her to curse. Only in intense moments like this did she ever let that not so innocent side of hers show.

A soft giggle came from the phone. “Mi-chan, you really need to learn some self-control. Speak in a quiet voice… Just like me… Don’t wanna get caught now, do you?”

“Nngh, b-but… it feels so good,” Miku attempted to speak in a low tone, but the fact that she was so close made that attempt near impossible.

“If I was there with you, I’d keep you quiet with a nice, deep kiss.”

Luka’s enticing words sent a chill down Miku’s spine. She pressed a little harder against her clit with her thumb, rubbing at it desperately, knowing time was almost up. “Ha… haah… I-I love you, Luka-chan...~” She was able to get those few words out through quickened breaths, and at that point, she felt her muscles start to clench ever so slightly from the building pressure. “Agh!” She screwed her eyes shut – one final hit of that sweet spot deep inside was all it took after she expressed her love.

“Sounds like you’re done over there...”

Miku chewed hard on her lower lip, with so much force that it started to hurt, but she knew she absolutely had to stop herself from screaming the place down when she reached her climax. She trembled, whimpering softly as the sensation swept over her, lasting for what felt like an eternity. By the end of it, she was near enough exhausted, and she just wanted to curl up into a ball and doze off.

“Mi-chan?~” Luka piped up after about half a minute. All she could hear on her end was a bunch of heavy breathing and inaudible mumbling. “Sweetie. You’re really going to be late in a minute.”

“Haah!” The teal-haired girl sharply inhaled, jolting up from the flimsy chair, realisation finally slapping her in the face. Her cheeks flushed a deep red when she felt a slight trickle near her inner thighs the second she stood. She dropped her phone in the midst of her panic, dashing around the dressing room to get her hands on some disposable wipes or anything that could clean her up.

“Well, good luck with your show! Byeee!~”

Miku faintly heard that from the other end of the dressing room, and before she could protest and shout that Luka should at least try to help her, the call had already ended. “That pink-haired demon…! I should never have done such naughty things in the dressing room of all places! Not before the assistants brought me my towels! Yaaahh…!!”

…


	2. Bumpy Bus Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 2] By some twist of fate, or perhaps just pure idiocy on someone else's part, Miki is assigned to sit next to her long term crush on a bus to their monthly performance review.

“Alright everybody, I’m your designated supervisor for the day, so let’s all form a line and head onto the bus!” A tall, slim brunette barked out an order to a crowd of young, inexperienced Vocaloids. There were sixteen of them total, and while this brunette had never dealt with such a huge responsibility before, she was evidently pumped and raring to go. She’d never want to disappoint the managers, after all.

There wasn’t much of a good response from the crowd. A good majority of the young bunch had less than pleased expressions on their faces. Perhaps it was due to the fact that they just didn’t like this new supervisor of theirs, since she was higher up on the ladder than them. Or, well, it could be the fact that she had burst into their rooms at 5am, demanding they wake up and forced them out of the luxurious Vocaloid mansion.

One of these young Vocaloids, a petite girl with light red, shiny long hair, was tapping away impatiently at the phone gripped tightly in her hand. She was texting one of her friends, who had the privilege to be on the other side of the world right now, for some sort of fancy music lesson.

“Hey! You with the red hair! What’s your name?”

Blinking in confusion, the girl realised she was being called upon by that brunette. She had been lost in her own little world, grumpy and eyelids drooping, impatiently waiting for her turn to step on the tour bus. However, the moment she was being called out, all eyes landed on her and she spun around with a blush as deep and rich as the colour of her hair. “I… I, uh…” What was her name, again? Being on the spot put a truck-load of pressure onto her, and her mind went blank.

“Not paying attention, are we? That’s it, back of the line, missy!” The brunette snapped. In that moment, she truly mirrored her manager, a certain silver-headed demon that the younger girl shuddered to think of.

Stuffing her phone back into her pocket, she grumbled in frustration under her breath and took the walk of shame through the crowd to the back of the queue, eyes low. In her mind, she swore she’d have her revenge one day, when she knew the power of ultimate fame.

Some of the Vocaloids snickered amongst themselves; others considered themselves extremely lucky that it wasn’t them who was being humiliated by Meiko herself. They started to pack themselves onto the bus, each of them carrying a bag or two of their essentials. It took a while for them to squeeze down the ridiculously narrow walkway, especially since Meiko had gone ahead and made a list of who sat where. Not to mention the fact that the rows weren’t even labelled clearly; it was a bit of a disaster.

The young girl who had been previously embarrassed in front of potential new friends remained silent for the rest of the time she spent waiting, not once daring to think of pulling her phone out again just in case. Before she stepped onto the bus, she was stopped by Meiko’s hand gripping her shoulder. “L-Look, I’m sorry for earlier...”

“You have to start taking your career seriously. Do you want to be remembered as the girl who was so obsessed with her phone that it ruined her chance at becoming the next Meiko?”

She narrowed her eyes, but only subtly. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. ‘Miku is far more popular than you, anyway...’ she thought to herself, grimacing. “It was just one text.”

Meiko’s grip tightened. “Are you talking back to me, young lady?”

The girl darted her glance between Meiko’s face and Meiko’s hand on her shoulder, heart beginning to race. She hadn’t been careful enough. Those rude words flowed out without any sort of prior thought. “Uhhh… N-No, no, of course not!” She frantically shook her head, but it was too late.

Peering down at the clipboard in her hand, Meiko scanned through the list and finally got the girl’s name, as she was the only one who hadn’t been ticked off and sent onto the bus. “SF-A2 Miki. What a pretty name...” The words were sweet enough, sure, but the tone carried a hint of something terrifying. “We’re going to have a _looong _talk with Miss Haku once we’re back home tonight.”

“Nooo...” The redhead whined quietly. ‘Anything but that old bat… Anything…!’ she thought, squeezing her eyes shut, appearing to be in agony just from thinking.

“On the bus. Now.” Meiko growled, and not needing to be told twice, Miki whimpered and dashed up the steps.

It was a fairly small bus, but the walk down to her seat felt like it took forever. Pretty much everybody was staring at her, silently judging her. They must have heard everything. Was it pity they felt? Who knew. Despite this, Miki kept pushing forward and finally slipped into her seat which was closest to the aisle, squishing her forehead against her bag to hide her face.

“Hm?” A quiet mutter of curiosity came from the one sitting by the window. He pulled his one of his earphones out, tilting his head to the side as he scanned the cherry girl beside him. He shuffled some of his pink locks away from his eyes, blinking once before abruptly piping up. “You’re not Mizki.”

“H-Huh?” Miki squeaked, pulling her head up and locking eyes with the boy. That name sure did sound like hers, except… There was a small difference. “I’m pretty sure everybody knows my name after what just happened…” She puffed her cheeks out, a cute little expression of irritation pulling at her features.

“Well, that’s kinda what I mean, dude.” He spoke exactly like a stereotypical ‘bro’. In fact, he even _dressed _like a stereotypical ‘bro’. “My sis Mizki was supposed to be sitting next to me. That’s what the main man in charge told me before I got on the bus, anyways.”

Miki stared at this pink-haired boy. She had literally no clue what on earth he was trying to tell her, other than someone named Mizki was maybe supposed to be sitting in her place. Not in the mood, however, she shrugged. “Meiko told me I’m sitting here, so...”

“Weird,” the boy answered. He adjusted the black beanie on his head, before taking out the other earphone.

“W-Wait...” Miki finally recognised the boy sat beside her. Oh dear, how could she have been so oblivious in the first place? Those dull, yet mysterious and sexy deep green eyes… That perfect shade of pink, luscious hair… And that stupid, incredibly irritating way he spoke, that was like music to her ears… “Yuuma-san…!” She gasped, throwing her bag down onto the floor so that she could properly introduce herself.

“Oh, you… already know me?” He was a bit confused at the way she was acting all of a sudden.

“Yes, yes! I’m- I, ah-...” Miki’s words trailed off. Her enthusiasm almost led her to blurting out right then and there that she had a massive, kind of stalkerish crush on him. Her mind began to race as the realisation sunk in that there was _no way _he could find out that she made three separate social media accounts to follow him and love his posts, nor that she listened to his music every single night to drift of to sleep, nor that she hung up his posters all over her bedroom walls, or even that she _always _lingered outside the studio when he was in there without his knowledge, or-

“Hellooo?”

_Snap. _There was a click of his fingers right in front of her face. “Ah!” She sharply inhaled, mentally slapping herself for having a mini freak out. “Sorry! I’m just, a… a… h-huge fan,” she finally admitted, in a sheepish voice.

“Aw, hey… That’s super cool of you,” Yuuma nervously laughed, rubbing at the back of his neck. He wasn’t sure how to respond. Not many people came up to him and said they were a ‘huge fan’ of his. In fact, the only other person who had ever said this to him was his sister. “But we’re… Well, we’re all in the same boat here, right? I totally gotta listen to you practice some time, as thanks.”

Miki screamed internally. This was quite possibly the best day of her life, and the sun was barely up. “I-I’m Miki, by the way! Uhh… I-In class one time, you… y-you gave me a pencil to borrow… I think I told you my name back then, but...”

At that point, Yuuma wondered just how ‘huge’ of a fan she really meant. He couldn’t exactly recall lending out a pencil to anyone recently, or even within the last year. Still, he smiled dryly, that nervous grin only growing. “Yeah, sure, man. Uh- Miki. Hm… Miki-chan.”

The redhead stared at him, a dreamy look reflecting in her orbs. “I… I still have that pencil… I’ve treasured it ever since, hehe~” She babbled, giggling and giving way too much information. “Ah- I mean-! Oh no, please just ignore me…!”

It was at that moment, Yuuma acknowledged just how absolutely adorable this girl was. He’d never had an admirer in his life before; none of the other Vocaloid girls at school took an interest in him. They thought he was too over the top, or trying too hard to be edgy. Sure, maybe Miki was a little bit crazy, but that excited him. He leaned forward a bit, resting his cheek against his palm with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Y’know… Me and my sis were gonna hang out today before the progress show tonight, buuut… She might just end up making plans with her mystery lover instead. Sooo...”

Even though he was obviously hinting that the two of them spent time together instead, Miki still couldn’t quite register what he meant, and she was in disbelief for a good few moments. “Wait… y-you mean… me… and you?” She slowly pointed between herself and him. When Yuuma nodded, she felt nerves bubbling up in her chest. “S-Sure, that… that’d be great!”

…

**_____________________ New Messages _____________________**

_ **6:32am** _

**_HelloKitty:_** _ur on a date with THE yuuma!?_

Miki had to hide her phone screen from the pink-haired boy beside her. They’d been on the bus for about half an hour now, and it seemed they had another half hour to go. With Meiko out of sight, Miki couldn’t resist the urge to let her friends know the good news. She tried to be as subtle as possible, tapping discreetly while Yuuma was taking a nap with his earphones in. She bit down on her lip, swallowing a few giggles.

** _CarrotNerd: _ ** _I wish I could be on a date with my crush…! You’re so lucky!!_

**_CheeryCherry__:_ ** _I can’t believe it either OMGOSH !! He’s so freakin KAWAII when he’s sleepingggg, this is the best day ever, plz don’t be a dream, never let it be a dreaaam_

** _Anon-With-A-K: _ ** _w8 gumi who’s ur crush,,_

** _Just-Flower: _ ** _Dare u to take a pic of him while he’s sleeping. U won’t._

** _CarrotNerd: _ ** _,,, I DN’T HAVE A CR-- ok its Piko_

** _CheeryCherry: _ ** _I so tOtaly wil_

** _Anon-Without-A-K: _ ** _typo_

** _HelloKitty: _ ** _GUMI HAS A CRUSH ON PIKO!?!?_

Miki was in too much of a love-struck state to even notice that Kanon and Iroha were cornering her green-haired nerd friend. She exited the group messaging app for a moment and expertly flipped to her camera. She squinted her eyes ever so slightly, not wanting to disturb the current peaceful silence on the bus, and zoomed in just a little… _Tap. _Within the blink of an eye, she pulled her phone back and acted as though she hadn’t just been a total creeper.

_50+ unread messages_

_Tap to jump to latest messages_

** _CarrotNerd: _ ** _and that is the entire history of how I fell in love with Piko_

** _Anon-With-A-K: _ ** _nobody fucking asked_

** _CheeryCherry: _ ** _What did I miss?? I was busy taking a picture of Yuuma sleeping_

** _Just-Flower: _ ** _No way._

** _HelloKitty: _ ** _im p sure flower was jking miki_

**_CheeryCherry: _**Uploaded IMG-2019-02-10

** _CarrotNerd: _ ** _whoa, he actually is kinda cute while he’s sleeping…_

** _Anon-Without-A-K: _ ** _ew he’s drooling_

Miki peeked up from her phone, sneaking another glance at her crush. She trailed her eyes over his slightly parted lips, to see that he was indeed drooling. She shrugged, not particularly bothered by this fact. She continued to tap away at her phone.

** _CheeryCherry: _ ** _I DON’T CARE HES AHDNSOME oops caps_

** _Anon-Without-A-K: _ ** _...typo_

** _CarrotNerd: _ ** _so you and your crush… are gonna spend… the entire day alone question mark ?? :wink_emoji:_

That thought hadn’t exactly crossed Miki’s mind before. Her previous crushes had never come this far, and the idea of spending an entire day together made her feel a bit dizzy. Her lower lip trembled and anxiety built up inside her as she stared over at the boy. She was 17. It was about time she grew up and stopped acting so shy and innocent when it came to her feelings. Sinking down in her seat, she pressed her phone right up to her face, begging her friends to help.

** _HelloKitty: _ ** _dn’t worry! Just go with the flow and everything will work out :)))_

** _Anon-With-A-K: _ ** _alternatively: SEDUCE HIM._

** _CheeryCherry: _ ** _back up back up!! I can’t go down that path so soon… we barely even know each other! i’ve been fawning over him for YEARS, I can’t ruin this one precious chance_

** _Just-Flower: _ ** _If you ask me, this would be the ONLY precious chance you’ll get. Why waste time? Use this one chance to seduce him, make him lust after you, and… Idk, go fuck in the bushes somewhere after your show._

Miki ripped the phone from her eyes, her cheeks burning up. She forgot just how dirty-minded her group of friends were, especially just how crude and straight-forward they were. She squeaked quietly to herself, not sure what to do. Taking in a breath, she took a moment to compose herself. Naturally, any girl would love to do that kind of thing with their crush for the first time. But Miki was far too nervous to be the seductive, charming type.

** _Cheery_ _Cherry: _ ** _I think I already blew my chance tbh_

_**CarrotNerd: **awww dont say that, of course you didn’t!_

_**HelloKitty: **what did you do?_

_**CheeryCherry: **Do you remember 4 yrs ago in class when he gave me a pencil to borrow??_

_**Just-Flower: **Oh no._

_**Anon-With-A-K: **girl u r dumb. that’s D U M._

_**Anon-Without-A-K: **_@Anon-With-A-K_????_

_**CheeryCherry: **well I introduced myself to him and mentioned that one time he gave me said pencil and he just…. stared at me….. you really think he’ll want me now?_

_Anon-Without-A-K, Just-Flower and 3 others are typing…_

Miki groaned to herself and put her phone screen off. She didn’t want to get involved with her friends’ crazy plans to charm her crush. She’d take things at her own pace, even if that meant today was her only chance to spend time with the boy.

…

_[Later that evening]_

A certain cherry-haired girl ended up drinking far too much water to ease her dry throat all day. She’d been walking along with Yuuma for hours, letting him take her just about anywhere he wanted, and while it was certainly a date for the history books, she spent the majority of it a nervous wreck with absolutely nothing interesting coming out her mouth. Despite her odd behaviour, Yuuma hadn’t appeared to notice at all, far more distracted by the fact that he was actually on a date with a girl.

They ate lunch together, explored their new surroundings – as this was a brand new tour location, after all – and went to see the beautiful sights of the traditional town. When it grew closer to the designated time they were supposed to meet back up with the other Vocaloids, the two of them reluctantly returned. They’d be performing in front of Meiko and a few other well-known musicians in the industry, as part of their monthly reviews.

While one Vocaloid was on stage, everybody else was crammed behind the curtains in a small waiting area. Everywhere else they went to perform, the space behind stage was never this much of a tight squeeze.

Miki grimaced, impatience beginning to bubble up inside her. She always hated waiting for her turn, and the urge to use the bathroom became far more noticeable the longer she stood there in silence. Yuuma was still by her side, but he was a bit preoccupied with humming his chosen song under his breath. She clutched her phone in her hand, knowing she wasn’t allowed to take it on stage, but also knowing she couldn’t pass it over to Meiko until she erased those filthy texts from her friends. There were about a million things she had to do, but that one growing urge to answer nature’s call soon turned into a priority.

She darted her glance around the tiny waiting area, short as she was, having to peer over the shoulders of everybody else to even attempt to find a bathroom. “Ah!” She sighed in relief when she caught a quick glimpse of a sign. “Mmh...” She hummed thoughtfully for a moment, wondering where she could put her phone without someone snitching and getting it confiscated. Her eyes landed on the pink-haired boy at her side. She had the best day ever with him so far, and in getting to know him, she slowly grew to trust him. Even though he looked like he was miles away, she hesitantly reached forward and tapped his shoulder.

“Huh…?” Yuuma blinked, snapping out of whatever planet he was just on. He trailed his glance over to Miki. “Oh… What’s up, dude? Um- Miki-chan.”

“S-So sorry to bother you, Yuuma-san, but...” Her tone was as sheepish as ever. Her cheeks darkened and she lowered her eyes to her feet. “I-I really need to use the bathroom, and I have nowhere to put my phone…”

“Ah?” Yuuma tilted his head to the side slightly. He’d grown rather fond of Miki over the course of the past few hours, and a soft smile broke out across his face upon witnessing the cuteness before his eyes. “No worries, Miki-chan. I’ll keep it safe for ya. We’re not on for a while yet, anyway.”

“Thank you…!” Miki giggled, flashing a bright grin. She passed the phone over to him, and their fingers made slight contact for a split second. She squeaked quietly when that contact was made, and letting out a nervous laugh, she then made a beeline for the bathroom. Of course, upon handing her phone over to the boy, she was blissfully unaware that the group chat with her friends was _still _ongoing, and notifications were pouring through onto the lock screen.

Yuuma didn’t mean to pry, but when he felt vibration after vibration, he reflexively peered down at the screen. It lit up all by itself, and he accidentally got a sneak peek into Miki’s little friendship circle. “Hm…?” His eyes scanned over some of the messages, which had come through only moments ago.

_**Just-Flower: **Mikiiii, where did you go all of a sudden?_

_**HelloKitty: **>:O maybe she finally scored!!_

_**CarrotNerd: **v-v we shouldn’t be so crude… we probably scared her off again ;;_

‘Scored?’ he thought to himself, narrowing his eyes. That was strange. Yuuma didn’t take Miki as the type to date more than one boy at a time. He knew he shouldn’t try to interfere, but that sudden temptation became too much to bear. Besides, he had been interested in Miki for quite some time, even before this date of theirs. He wanted to know what her friends thought of him – if they approved, or if they didn’t. He also wanted to know if he had a chance with her or not.

He felt immense guilt wash over him as he considered snooping… But he knew just how much water Miki drank earlier. She’d probably be a while. He swiped at the screen, and was stunned into discovering the girl hadn’t even set up a passcode or anything. He made a mental note to inform her of such later, but for now, he had access to that group chat. Some of the names seemed familiar. He knew Flower, he guessed that Anon and Kanon were there, too. But he had no idea who the others were.

_**IA-AI: **sORRy I was taking a nap again, did Miki leave alerady_

_**Anon-Without-A-K: **typo_

_**Anon-With-A-K: **omg MAYBE she got the courage to SUCK HIS DICK_

_**IA-AI: **_@Anon-Without-A-K _leave me alone elitist scum_

Yuuma’s cheeks flared up as he read over Kanon’s shockingly rude message. He almost instinctively turned the phone off and gave up right then and there. But as horrifying it was to read, it made him even more curious than before.

_**CheeryCherry: **What are you guys talking about?? Suck whose d- d- I can’t even type the rest of that out_

_**HelloKitty: **aa she’s alive! Miki tell us everything, did you make a move on Yuuma yet or what?!_

_**Just-Flower: **Please tell me you haven’t thrown away this once in a lifetime chance. This is the man of your dreams. Don’t get cold feet when you’re so close. Btw, do you remember my advice of fucking him in the bushes? Still do that, thx._

_**CheeryCherry: **huh?! you’re so rude!_

_**CarrotNerd: **b-but Miki…. You already said earlier ‘maybe thats not such a bad idea after all’…_

Yuuma froze on the spot. His blood ran cold when this ‘Carrot Nerd’ quoted something Miki had supposedly said earlier. Although to his surprise, he felt a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. He knew everything now. It was admittedly a shock to discover that Miki considered Yuuma the ‘man of her dreams’ and all, but that odd behaviour she displayed all day finally made sense. Well, if the girls expected Miki to go all the way with her crush, Yuuma couldn’t go ahead and disappoint their expectations.

** _CheeryCherry: _ ** _you’re right, I forgot. Just nerves, you know? don’t worry girls. i’ve finally built up my confidence, actually. Yuuma and I got super close today, so I… I think I’m gonna declare my love for him after the performances, and i’ll make my move!_

** _Anon-With-A-K: _ ** _ASDFGHJKL;;_ _YES QWEEN DO IT_

_Anon-Without-A-K, CarrotNerd and 4 others are typing…_

Yuuma snickered lightly to himself and quickly turned the phone screen off. It was just in time, too, as he saw Miki finally plodding back over to him. He sneakily stuffed the girl’s phone into the pocket of his hoodie before she arrived, and feigned a pout. “Yo, Miki-chan. Man, I’m so sorry, but one of these Vocaloid kids caught me holding your phone and she immediately snitched on me.”

“Huuuuh?” Miki gasped, eyes growing wide at the sudden news. She clenched her fists together and began to eye up the people surrounding her. “Which one did it? Huh? I’ll mess ‘em up!”

The boy was more sure of his feelings now than ever. She was undeniably adorable, and he couldn’t wait to catch her off guard later on. “Th-That doesn’t matter,” he chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck. He didn’t really realise she was also the hot-headed type. “We’ll get it back later, okay?”

“Hmmph...” She huffed in a dramatic manner. “Fine.”

…

The day came to an end much later than Miki anticipated. After being woken up so early in the morning, by the time her butt hit the seat in the bus, her eyelids started drooping already. She was all strapped in and ready to go home. Even though she was in a relaxed state, she still couldn’t help but feel a bit awkward sitting next to Yuuma. Her friends spent the entire day egging her on, urging her to make a move on her crush, but she simply lacked the confidence to do so in the end. She accepted her fate and decided that tomorrow morning, she’d forget all about him and not embarrass herself any further. After all, she believed that if nothing happened today, it would never happen. She was sure Yuuma never felt the same spark that she did.

“What a day, huh?” The boy spoke up, stretching his arms and legs out, before letting a yawn pass his lips. He wanted to make casual conversation, covering up his spying from earlier, hoping to lead her on just a little longer before making a move. He’d have to wait until they were back home for anything to happen, anyway.

Miki felt her cheeks heat up slightly. She tried her best to hide the glint of disappointment and shame in her eyes. Just because she swore to forget all about her feelings by tomorrow morning… That did not mean it was easy. She made a total fool of herself all day in front of him, and she figured he was only pitying her. “Mm...”

“Hey… What’s up, dude? Um… Miki-chan. Sorry.” He raised a brow, noticing that her entire body was facing away from him. She was resting against her own arms, in an attempt to get comfortable for the ride home.

“Nothing,” she muttered. “Just tired.”

“Oh...” He glanced around the small bus, that sudden air of tension making it harder to breathe. Was she upset about her phone? Or was she really just not that interested in him? Whatever it was, Yuuma found it difficult and didn’t like the fact that he could do nothing to help her. It was that sour response from her that made him reconsider admitting his feelings tonight. He let out a soft huff, pushing some of his pink hair from his eyes. “I get it. It’s been a tough night.”

Miki was also sour for another reason. Meiko thought it’d be a good idea to amp up her levels of bossiness, perhaps to kiss the managers’ asses even more, and in the process she tested out her new-found power on the redhead. She spent a good amount of time yelling right in Miki’s face, lecturing her openly in front of all the other Vocaloids about her ‘lazy, no-good attitude’, and that she’d ‘never get anywhere in life’ if all she did was ‘mess around on her phone’. She also totally roasted Miki’s performance, accusing her of not practising hard enough and that her tone was ‘disgustingly off key’ and apparently she was ‘trying too hard to sound sweet and cute’.

The girl grit her teeth together, narrowing her eyes at the painful memories. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” Her eye possibly just twitched.

“Ah, that’s fine...” Yuuma shrugged. He didn’t want to watch Meiko lecturing Miki, simply because everybody else was having a field day with the situation, and he felt like the only way he could support her and make her feel less bad was to look away. He still heard it all though, so maybe it hadn’t made a difference. “Miki-chan, I...”

“Alright everyone! We’re on the way home!” Meiko announced, cutting the boy off before he could get anything meaningful out. She scanned her eyes over the group of Vocaloids, before nodding. “Some of you performed incredibly well today. You know who you are, and that means you also know you’re moving onto the next round of performances for a real crowd. Congratulations to those lucky few, we’re super proud and can’t wait to have you represent us at such a prestigious show!”

Miki’s expression twisted into that of jealousy and more bitterness. When she felt the bus start to move, she screwed her eyes shut and tried her best to block out the chatter around her.

Yuuma sighed quietly beside her. “I’ll, uh… wake you when we’re home, I guess...” There wasn’t much of a response to that, so he just rolled over onto his side, back turned to the girl.

…

“Mmh… Ah…?” Miki was in that horrible state of feeling like death after a nap gone wrong when she felt someone shaking her shoulder. Her sleep had been disturbed, and for a short while, she had no idea where she was and couldn’t remember which year it was. She slowly turned over, squinting at the one who had woken her.

“Bad news,” he grumbled.

“Huh?” Blinking a few times, she started to register what was going on around her at last. That was when she realised she couldn’t feel the soft bumping of the bus underneath her.

“What d’you mean, the controls aren’t responding?!” The loud, piercing screeches of Meiko brought Miki back from dreamland fully.

The redhead winced at the drum-bursting howls, hissing under her breath. “What the shit…”

Meiko was laying into the driver at the front of the bus. He was visibly shaken, trying to calmly explain between furious words that he simply had no idea what went wrong. Apparently, the bus had broken down halfway back to the Vocaloid mansion. At midnight. In the middle of nowhere.

Miki ran a palm down her face. “Is this for real…?”

Yuuma gave a nod. He was peering out the window, straining to catch sight of where exactly they were stuck. All he could see was the vague outline of some trees, bushes, and a high bridge just behind them over some water. They were off to the side of the forest road, and it seemed quite unlikely that recovery would come at this time of night, even for the richest of the rich.

“Alright, is everyone awake?” For the first time today, Meiko looked to be at a loss for words. She lacked confidence, and it was clear she had started to imagine the consequences of losing control of the situation. “There’s a, uh… a fault with the bus, it seems. We can’t get the engine started back up. We’re in the middle of nowhere here, and I’ve already tried to call for someone to pick us up, but every other manager is swamped with duties and simply cannot get out. So, it seems we have to… stay here until morning.”

Several complaints broke out across the bus in an instant.

Miki could barely believe what she was hearing. Perhaps this was some crazy bad dream. The thought of being stranded all night caused a cold shiver to run up her spine. She wanted to get home as soon as possible, because the thought of being enveloped by the dark… “No, no, no...” She shook her head, whispering to herself.

“Miki-chan?” Yuuma briefly heard that all too familiar tone. Fear. Concern sprang up within him the second he heard. He couldn’t quite figure out what she had to be scared of at present, yet he was still worried for her.

“I...” Miki couldn’t respond. Her throat was becoming dry. She sank into her seat, tightly closing her eyes to ignore the darkness around her that threatened to snatch her up.

“Hey...” Yuuma was starting to understand, at least he thought he was. Pausing for a moment, he glanced down to his bags at his feet.

“Look, I don’t like this any more than you lot, so quit whining and get comfortable,” Meiko scoffed, before taking a seat at the front. “Just get some sleep, alright? ‘Cause that’s what I’ll be doing.”

The pink-haired boy reached down to unzip one of his bags and stuck a hand in to retrieve something. He couldn’t just ignore Miki when she was clearly distressed, so he made a grab for something that should help, at least a little bit.

“Huh…?” She softly mumbled, her eyelids flickering open at an unfamiliar warmth. The first thing she laid eyes upon was a thick blanket covering her. No, not only her… But Yuuma, too. She trailed her gaze over to the boy, catching sight of a gentle smile pulling at his lips. A smile that melted her heart all over again to witness, and tears stung the corner of her eyes. “Yuuma-san?”

He wasn’t usually the type to be all cheesy like this, so he shrugged shyly, not entirely sure how to respond. “I packed this in case we had to stay overnight, and I was originally gonna share it with my sis, but… Well, you seemed a bit… unsettled, dude.”

Miki broke out into a fit of giggles. Her crush was trying his hardest to cheer her up, and the effort he put in was admirable. “Thank you, Yuuma-san.” She could feel her anxiety easing up a bit just from that one small gesture. She let out a soft sigh and sank back down into her seat, before resting her head against the boy’s shoulder.

“Ah...” Yuuma really couldn’t handle so much cuteness at once. He felt as though his heart would burst at any second. “G-Get some rest now, okay…?” He found himself tripping over his words a bit, and mentally scolded himself for showing weakness in front of her. He’d been playing it cool all day, so why was he losing it now?

“Mhm,” she quietly hummed, her eyes slipping shut.

…

Just how late was it right now? A certain pink-haired male wondered this as he stared up at the ceiling of the bus. He’d been asleep for about half an hour in total, but his body wouldn’t let him get any more rest. Rather, his mind wouldn’t. His thoughts were racing and simply wouldn’t shut up. On any other night, his worries of his future and other concerns kept him awake. But tonight… He was awake because of the sleeping beauty beside him. Those thoughts of other nights were gone – in fact, this was the first time his mind was so clear.

But seeing that cherry-haired girl right beside him… Her lips slightly parted, head only just brushing against his arm now… He couldn’t resist her for much longer, nor could he ignore his pounding heart. Sighing softly, he carefully slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out Miki’s phone. He thought back to the texts from her friends earlier. They seemed to be supportive of her relationship with him. Rude and disturbing, but supportive. He wondered just how long Miki had been interested. Narrowing his eyes, he gave into temptation once more and swiped the screen up to access the group chat. The last message had been about two hours ago.

_ **2:47am** _

_**CheeryCherry: **is anyone still awake?_

_ **2:51am** _

_**Just-Flower: **I am. I can’t sleep. I’m actually surprised you’re awake too, Miki. Is something wrong?_

_**CheeryCherry: **just how long… has it been…? It feels like i’ve known Yuuma forever but just how long have I really been into him?_

It was more of a question for her friend Flower, but Yuuma worded it in a way that seemed more contemplative than suspicious.

_**Just-Flower: **Are u okay? Are u having a mid-night crisis? … Do you need me to come over?_

_**CheeryCherry: **oh, i’m okay, thanks. i’m just… reflecting, y’know?_

_**Just-Flower: **Ah, that makes sense. Well, let’s see… I believe Gumi or Iroha would know better, but I’m aware that you’ve been into him for a long time. Um… Five years, maybe? That’s my guess. I’m sure it would have been longer if you realised your feelings sooner. It’s quite sweet, you know, Miki. Forgive me for asking, but… have you two… you know, done it yet?_

Yuuma gulped lightly. He’d been interested in Miki from afar for a while, but nowhere near as long as five whole years, or according to Flower, maybe even longer. The girl’s actions from earlier became a lot clearer and he understood her better than he ever had.

_**CheeryCherry: **i’ll let you all know the details tomorrow. Thanks… i’ll be off to bed now._

_**Just-Flower: **Ok. Goodnight. Don’t stress too much._

Sliding the phone back into a safe pocket, he looked over at the girl. He bit down on his lower lip, unable to resist that temptation and desire any longer. This was quite possibly the worst place _ever _to confess his feelings and maybe try and sneak in a kiss, but with his mind racing, he’d never be able to sleep after learning the extent of her own feelings. A pang of guilt hit him as he reached over and gently shook her shoulder a few times.

“Mm…?” A soft, confused mumble passed Miki’s lips almost straight away. She fluttered her eyelids and glanced around the bus, expecting it to be morning already. However, when she saw it was still pitch black, she grunted lightly.

“Sorry to wake you,” Yuuma quietly said.

Miki glanced around, her mind hazy for a good few moments. She pulled her head up from against his arm and shuffled around in her seat to spring up straight. “I-Is something wrong…? We shouldn’t be awake… I don’t wanna get told off by Meiko for the third time today,” she pouted, barely able to see those green eyes of his in the dark. She didn’t want to wake everyone else up, either. They were all sleeping peacefully right now, bus driver and so-called supervisor included. “And what time is it?”

“Shh...” Yuuma hushed her, shifting his hand along under the blanket they shared and sliding it up to press a finger against the girl’s lips.

“E-Eh…?” Her eyes widened, and she considered herself lucky he wouldn’t be able to notice her cheeks flushing a nice shade of pink in the darkness. The shiver she felt from his finger _actually _touching her… was uncontrollable. Her lip quivered slightly as she soon realised what might be happening.

“I wanted to let you know...” Yuuma’s tone came out as serious. Miki had never heard this side to him. It was as though that obnoxious, albeit adorable, stereotypical ‘bro’ act of his never existed to begin with. And that, was irresistible. “I couldn’t hold it in for any longer. I like you, Miki-chan. Really like you, actually. The day we spent together couldn’t have been more perfect… And to think, it was by pure coincidence, ‘cause Meiko screwed up the seating plan.” He snickered lightly at that.

Miki appeared to be stunned into silence for a long time. When she gathered her thoughts... “I… I’m… I’m d-dreaming, aren’t I?” she hissed in disbelief. “Yuuma-san, you couldn’t possibly… Not really...”

He quickly darted his glance around the bus, making sure everyone was still asleep, and that no one had been disturbed yet. He lowered his finger from her lips and leaned in closer, dropping his voice to a barely audible whisper, saying words that were meant for her ears only. “I have another confession, too...”

“H-Huh?” Miki had to resist the urge to back away when he leaned in; the position made her incredibly uncomfortable and nervous, and she swore she could feel steam rising from her head.

Yuuma grinned devilishly. “Meiko didn’t confiscate your phone. That was a lie.”

A mix of shock and anger rose to her face. “Bu- Wha- Why would you lie about that?” She growled, far more concerned about her phone than the current situation.

“Sh, sh. Quiet, Miki-chan,” the boy tutted. Her voice was becoming far too loud. “I saw the texts your friends were sending you. Kanon is an interesting one, isn’t she…?”

Miki pressed her lips together tightly, pursing them shut as her whole life flashed before her eyes in that very moment. She could be struck down by the hands of Death himself right then and there, and she wouldn’t mind at all. He had seen her most private thoughts; her entire world had been exposed to him. She began to hyperventilate on the spot, desperate to scream out; sweat trickled down her forehead amid her hysteria.

“Don’t worry,” Yuuma softly giggled. He saw about a million different expressions flash across the girl’s face in the space of a split second. Panic. Worry. Anger. Regret. Sadness. Humiliation. “I know you’ve been in love with me for years...~ And while I can’t say the same on my end, I’ve still been into you for a good while.” A more teasing tone escaped him as an enticing purr.

Miki shuddered. She calmed herself down and the urge to screech had passed, but she still couldn’t believe this was the same Yuuma, saying all these things to her. She could only sit there, wide-eyed and looking like a deer caught in headlights, staring into his soul.

“I also… made your friends a promise.” Yuuma wasn’t entirely sure where he found this new confidence of his, but he enjoyed it. He was more sure than ever that this would be the moment he made Miki all his. As he said those words, he slipped his hand back under the blanket, and rested his hand on top of her thigh with a grin.

“Mm…!” She gasped softly. Even though it was a teasing gesture, and nowhere near _that _sort of place, she still felt a small spark of something unfamiliar within her. “Yuuma-san, I… W-We can’t.”

“But you were so sure of it earlier, right…?” He started to run his hand up and down her thigh in a painfully slow manner, and when he heard her let out another squeak, he gained more confidence. In truth, he had no idea what he was doing. He made a guess that girls liked to be caressed around that general area, so that was what he did, and evidently, was correct. “Well, you can’t exactly… use your mouth here, if you catch my drift.”

Miki opened her mouth to protest, but she was caught off guard once again, as Yuuma’s fingers began to run along her leg, leaving behind a pleasant ticklish feeling. “Mmn… Y-Yuuma-san...”

“You want this, right?” Yuuma made a point to double check. Sure, she sounded like she’d been enjoying it so far, but he didn’t exactly want to be the scumbag who didn’t ask for permission.

“I do, but...” She was so quick to agree; her heart knew exactly what she wanted, and urged her to go ahead. Yet her mind had been screaming at her, telling her this was the wrong place. “Wh-What if we wake somebody up?” She tried her hardest to ask that in a low voice. Her fear of the dark currently wasn’t eating away at her – instead, a dull spark of desire lingered within her, making her forget all about her worries.

“We’ll be super quiet, it’s no big deal, promise.” He spoke nonchalantly, gently shifting his palm up to rest his fingers closer to her inner thigh. He was itching to finally get some experience with the girl he really liked.

“Why are you so sure about that…?” Miki raised a brow, pressing him just so she could get some reassurance. Although his fingers were so close to somewhere she barely even explored herself… At this point, she came up with excuse after excuse to get out of this situation, because the nerves she felt were too much to handle. “I-It’s a bad idea...”

“Hmm.” A slight pout pulled at Yuuma’s lips. He didn’t know if he should proceed or not. The idea of doing such a thing on the bus gave him an unexplainable sense of excitement, without a doubt. But if she wasn’t totally ready to go forward with it, maybe… “Um… How ‘bout a kiss? That’ll keep us quiet for now, right?”

Miki made an attempt to gulp, but found it difficult. Her throat had started to go dry. She still couldn’t really wrap her head around the entire situation. “Pinch me first?” She wanted to be extra sure this wasn’t a dream.

The boy let out a laugh, leaning in closer than before and suddenly pressing his lips to her neck. When Miki gave a squeak in shock at the new sensation, he teasingly pinched her skin with his teeth. That earned him another whimper, and it was clear that she had the confirmation she needed, along with a healthy dose of embarrassment. “Mmh,” he gently muttered against her, pressing another quick kiss to the area.

“Wh-… Whoa, this feeling is...” Miki was stunned for a short while. When she felt that warm sensation right against her skin, she quickly discovered the area to be rather sensitive, as a tingle ran down her spine the second he made contact. It was sort of ticklish, but rather than being an annoying kind of tickle, it was oddly pleasant.

“See? Not dreaming.” Yuuma momentarily pulled back to wink at her, and just as quickly as he had pulled back, he leaned back in and swiftly landed his lips on top of hers.

Miki was about to respond when she realised she no longer could. She was overwhelmed with joy at the blissful feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. His lips tasted sweet. Letting her eyes slip shut, she slid her fingertips along under the blanket they shared, blindly searching for his spare hand to link her fingers through. “Hmm...” She sighed against his lips, pulling away after a few moments. “Alright. It’s real. And, well… I guess it wouldn’t be so bad to...”

“Exactly,” he said, squeezing her hand a little tighter. “Is it okay if I…?” He hesitated for a second, edging his free fingers close to her inner thigh, almost crossing the boundary to somewhere else.

Miki was hesitant at first, too. Looking into those green orbs of his, she knew she could trust him. Swallowing lightly to push down any remaining reluctance, she gave a single nod. She couldn’t guarantee that she’d be completely silent the whole time, but she knew she’d at least try her hardest. With that nod, she felt his finger run over her most sensitive area. Even though it was just through her panties, it was still rather intense for her. Screwing her eyes shut, she leaned back against her seat and took in a deep breath.

Yuuma wasn’t exactly entirely clueless. He’d never touched a girl in his life, but like any other seventeen year old young man, he’d watched his fair share of indecent things. That still didn’t prepare him for the rude texts he came across earlier, nor did it make him feel any more confident about attempting to please this girl here, but he had some idea on what to do. He gently ran his middle finger over her slit in a circular motion, pressing down just enough to hope to have an impact on her. He could feel her warmth ever so slightly through her leggings, and the longer he teased her, he eventually heard a shaky breath escape her lips.

“Mm… Y-Yuuma-san,” she hissed, tripping over her words a bit. The thrill of doing such naughty things, where they could get caught at any moment, practically doubled the intense pleasure she already felt. Her cheeks were burning by now.

“Yuuma-san… is a bit formal, don’t you think?” He chuckled, starting to increase the pace of his finger. “Miki-chan...”

She mostly used that out of respect for him. But thinking about it, she realised it did sound a bit odd, especially now that they were _well _acquainted. “R-Right… So, I’ll call you… Yuu-kun.” She decided on that nickname with a soft smile, before shuffling on her seat slightly and reaching under the blanket once more. She went ahead and hiked the bottom of her dress up a little more, giving him better access. She moved subtly and quietly, however, being extra careful.

“Miki-chan, are you… y’know…?” He asked that oh so innocent question, wanting to know if he was doing anything right at all.

At first, she didn’t pick up on what he meant. But when he dragged his finger painfully slowly up and down in a sort of kneading manner, she let out a sharp gasp. That one movement alone caused her body to tremble, but only for a split second. “I… I am...” She nodded frantically, before biting down on her lower lip.

Yuuma gently unhooked his fingers from hers under the blanket, and shifted his hand across – although rather awkwardly given their positions – to rest against her chest. With a light smirk, he found just the right position to be able to run his thumb over her nipple while continuing to rub her slit in that same teasing manner.

Miki took in a deep breath, feeling small sparks of pleasure from his thumb over yet another sensitive area. Those sparks seemed to travel straight down her spine, adding a bit more intensity to down below, and after just a short while she became overwhelmed by it all. It would be total plot convenience that she just happened to forget to wear a bra in her rush to wake up this morning, wouldn’t it? She cursed herself for being so easy, but quickly forgot about that sensation as her nipple pretty much ‘stood at attention’ due to his touch.

“Is that… good?” At this point, he was just being cruel. He figured out a little while ago what felt good for her, as he could plainly see that starry-eyed look on her face, and saw the way she started to squirm around and tense up at his hands all over her body.

The girl could only muster up a soft whine, knowing if she opened her mouth again, she’d end up being too noisy. Her way of responding was to gaze right into his eyes, her blue orbs reflecting a glint of desperation.

He picked up on that needy glance, and so he decided to take things a step further. He slid his hand down from her chest and grabbed hold of hers, guiding it toward his body under the shared blanket. At least if anyone did wake up and happened to look over at the two, they’d see nothing of interest, and go back to sleep. “I… kind of need it, too.” He averted his glance as he spoke in a low tone of embarrassment. His already skinny, tight jeans were slowly becoming even more of a nuisance in terms of tightness.

Miki blinked a few times in confusion; she hadn’t expected to hear such a request. Well, perhaps she had expected it sooner or later, but now that the time was here, she had no idea what to do or how to deal with it. When he let go of her hand, she was left all alone to figure out what to do… And so, she went with the bare minimum of lowering the zip, and fumbled with the button. When it came free, she looked up at him with eyes that asked if it was really okay to do such a thing.

“Don’t be shy or anything,” he half-laughed, feeling his heart begin to pound in his chest. “Here, lemme...” He lifted himself up from the seat, using a free hand to make an attempt at pushing those jeans down. They only ended up budging a little bit, but it gave the girl some more room to easily access him.

“Th-This is so awkward,” she giggled, finally easing up and shaking off the prior anxiety. She was able to see the funny side in all this, which made the situation much more charming than before. She took in a light breath, before pushing her fingers under his boxers; a small gasp then passed her lips as she took hold of his hard member. It was certainly a surprise for her, as she’d never done anything like that before – she’d never even looked at _that _online, unlike the other. It felt big in her hand already and she wasn’t sure how to proceed.

Yuuma grunted softly upon feeling her fingers wrap around him. Since she was ready to go, he took the final dive into the deep end and teased at the hem of her panties with his fingertips, grinning. Although he was a bit disappointed he couldn’t have the chance to see her down there this time, being able to touch for now was more than enough. He slid two fingers into her panties a moment later, passing a small, soft patch of her hair, and was stunned by how wet the girl had become already. Then again, he was already hard himself…

Miki chewed her lower lip, her breathing growing heavier as he ran his finger up and down her entrance.

“Ready…?” Yuuma hissed. “All you gotta do is… just kinda tug, okay? It’ll feel good.” He gave her instructions on how to effectively please him, as she seemed to lose her nerve once faced with it.

Miki gave a light nod, and followed his instructions the best she could. Giving him a few small tugs to begin with, she found a sort of rhythm eventually, given their current position.

While she did that, it pushed Yuuma to explore his partner. He slipped one of his fingers inside her pussy, gasping at the unexpected warmth and wetness surrounding him. His finger had went in without much effort, as though she had been waiting for this moment, and wanted to welcome him. “W-Wow, Miki-chan...” he muttered.

“Mm… it feels good,” she responded softly. “Y-You feel good, too.” She still couldn’t quite believe this was real, that she was doing all those intimate things with the one she’d been obsessed with for years. She played it as cool as possible, despite feeling as though she was going to burst at any second already, she held off the best she could. She slowly tugged at Yuuma’s hardening cock, while holding back mumbles of pleasure as he slipped his finger back and forth inside her.

“You’re so hot and wet down here,” he chuckled in an irresistible tone. He leaned closer to her, so that he could whisper even quieter, wanting her to be the only one to hear. “Keep going, just like that, Miki-chan...”

Miki reached her free hand up to caress his cheek, as she leaned in closer, too. Their arms were locked in quite a peculiar position, but they made it work. “It feels better if… if you use another finger,” she told him, before adding something else. “O-Oh… a-and use your thumb on my clit, too… Mm, y-yeah, like that-” Her words were cut off when he immediately followed her directions, pushing his index finger into her without any hesitation, while almost expertly shifting his thumb to press against her clit. “-ah!” That little squeak pushed its way up from the back of her throat, and she immediately pressed her lips together to stop anything else from escaping.

“You’re right… you feel really good like that,” Yuuma snickered, getting quite a lot of enjoyment just from feeling her warmth tighten and clamp around his fingers the more he thrust in and out.

Her entire body grew shaky at the amazing pleasure she received. She collapsed forward a bit, pressing her forehead up against his and letting her eyes slip shut. “Yuu-kun...” Even though she could barely muster up the will to continue, she still powered through and picked up the pace of her little jerking motions around his cock.

“A-Ah, n-not so- not so fast-...” This time, Yuuma was the one to trip over his words and almost see stars. She was going rather fast, which was far too much too soon for him. Another grunt passed his lips when he found himself uncontrollably letting loose some pre-cum.

“O-Oh…!” Miki gasped softly, that liquid spilling onto her fingers, but she found it made it much easier to continue her movements.

Yuuma couldn’t take it much longer. He was slowly becoming desperate and had the overpowering urge to have _all _of her to himself. He pulled his forehead back from hers and screwed his eyes shut, crashing his lips onto hers within a split second.

Miki’s eyes widened at the swift kiss, but she soon found herself melting into it and her eyelids grew heavy. “Mmh...” she muttered against his lips in bliss, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly, returning the intense passion he passed onto her. She found it difficult to keep up; her mind was growing blank, due to the fact that his fingers were effectively fucking her hard at the moment, and his thumb vigorously rubbed away at her clit. That pushed her to the edge, and fast.

Yuuma pulled back for a short moment to take a breath and went straight back into it. He wanted to taste her sweet lips, but he also wanted more than that. When he connected their lips again, he pushed his tongue past her lips and began to swirl his around hers, a fiery lust burning within him.

“M-Mm…!” She moaned deeply into his mouth at the sudden sweetness of his tongue, screwing her eyes shut tighter than before. She was starting to feel that burning passion herself, and did something completely unexpected to him. “S-Stop, stop for a second-”

Yuuma immediately pulled back at the demand, dazed and wide-eyed. “Wh-What is it?”

Miki pulled her hand from Yuuma for a moment, and freed herself from his fingers down below, but only because she couldn’t take that lust screaming at her for much longer. Perhaps she was taking a huge risk doing this, but she didn’t care any more. She took extra care to be quiet, and in one incredibly swift movement, she pounced on him just like a wild animal, setting herself onto his lap.

“M-Miki-chan?” Yuuma’s eyes couldn’t get any wider, nor could his jaw drop any further. He was already in a state of confusion from the dramatic stop, and this just stunned him into silence.

Pulling the blanket over the two of them once more, with an undignified, completely unladylike giggle, she ripped her panties off and with a free hand, guided herself over the tip of his hard cock.

“W-W-Whoa-!” he stammered, staring up at her, flabbergasted. Where on earth had that confidence come from? “H-Hold up-… Y-You’re sure you want to- I mean- What if-?”

“Shhh…” She pressed a free finger to his lips, smiling more softly now. “Did you come prepared at all…?”

It was a strange question for sure, and he wasn’t sure how to answer for a good few moments. Until something clicked in his mind, and he slowly nodded. “Y-You see, I never really planned to do… you know… But m-my sis is so embarrassing. She makes me keep them ‘just in case’.”

Miki was ecstatic to hear so. “Well… Fasten your seatbelts, ‘cause things are about to get _bumpy._”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh spicy! I didn't expect this to turn out so long honestly, so I hope you all like it!! Sorry to bait you guys at the end, but don't worry, this isn't the last we'll see of Miki and Yuuma.


End file.
